


Friday May 3

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: my version of their first sleepover
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 15





	Friday May 3

_Senne made it clear that the party was over and everyone had to leave. While Zoë was still doubting beside him. She saw everyone leaving and wanted to follow them._  
Senne _took her hand, pulled her back, and said_ , “Wait.”  
Zoë _looked at him_ and said, “But you just said?”  
Senne said, “Can you stay a little longer?”  
Zoë said, “Okay.” _They waited and followed the crowd downstairs. She stayed beside him as everyone left. It was cleared out quickly.  
There were a few more hanging around. _Senne said, “Come on, the party is over.” _He closed the door after the last one._

Senne said, “Would you like a drink?”  
Zoë said, “If you have something nonalcoholic.”  
Senne said, “Yes, I was hoping you would come, so I bought some drinks.” _He went to the kitchen._  
 _Zoë looked surprised and followed him. He said some, but she knew none of them. She noticed that he was waiting for her choice.  
_ Senne said, “I want a gin tonic, the same for you?”  
Zoë said, “I’ve never had that before, but okay.”  
 _Senne smiled and took two glasses. Zoë looked at him as he mixed up a few things.  
_  
Zoë said, “Maybe I should go.”  
Senne said, “But I just made you a drink.” _He gave her a glass_. “There is no one here, it’s just the two of us.”  
Zoë said, “I know.” _She stirred her drink and went to a couch to sit._  
She _saw a guitar in the corner_ and said, “Is it yours? Can you play that?”  
Senne smiled and said, “Yes. Maybe another time.”  
Zoë said, “Oh come on.”  
 _He shook his head and sat down next to her.  
She held her drink to his and they clinked their glasses._  
They both said, “Cheers.” _He took a sip of his drink._  
Zoë _looked around_ and said, “When are your parents coming home?”  
Senne said, “In a few days. You can stay as long as you want.” _Zoë smiled and shook her head._  
Zoë said, “Just a drink Senne, don’t think too much about this.”  
Senne said, “What about you? Are your parents not waiting for you?”  
Zoë said, “Do you want me to leave?”  
Senne said, “No, just a question.”  
Zoë said, “Let’s not talk about them.”  
Senne said, “What do you want to talk about?”  
 _Zoë looked at him for a moment. But she looked away, she looked at everything but him.  
_ Senne saw her looking at the fireplace. He said, “Do you want to see it?” _He got up and walked past her to get the remote. He sat back next to her._  
Zoë looked at it, sighed, and said, “Cool.”  
Senne said, “You don’t sound too impressed.”  
Zoë said, “I am not used to all that. Is this your trick? A drink, fireplace,... “  
Senne said, “Trick?” _He laughed._ “You came to my place Zoë.”  
Zoë said, “And I am still here for some reason.”  
Senne said, “I know you don’t want to leave.” _He saw a little glimpse of a smile on her face before she looked away again._

 _For the first time, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want her to leave. So he just did what she asked and didn’t force her at all. He became even more nervous when he noticed that her drink was half empty.  
She sighed and got up._  
Senne said, “Are you leaving?”  
Zoë said, “No.” _She heard the disappointment in his voice and noticed his relief when she sat down again. She held her handbag._  
Senne said, “Oh.”  
Zoë _smiled at him_ and said, “I wanted to check my phone.”

Zoë said, “What's that sound?” _She went to the window to look outside._ “Oh no!”  
Senne said, “Just a little rain.” _He was standing next to her._  
Zoë said, “Little? I have to go through that. I will be drenched. ” _It was pouring rain outside._  
Senne said, “You can wait here for it to stop.” _He smiled at her. That look she gave him._  
Senne said, “What? I have no control over the clouds.” _  
Zoë smiled and bumped his side._ Senne said, “Hey!”  
Zoë said, “I think I’ll stay here for a while.”

Senne said, “You can sleep here if you want.”  
Zoë said, “Is that an easy line to get me into your bed?”  
Senne _narrowed his eyes_ and said, “No. But I don’t know how long it’s going to rain and it’s getting late. You can if you want.”  
Zoë said, “Isn’t that weird?”  
Senne said, “So you want to?” _She looked outside again, it was raining even harder. She was startled when she heard thunder._  
Senne said, “Would you like another drink?”  
Zoë said, “No, I am good. Thank you.” _She saw him put some cups together from the party._  
Zoë said, “Can I help you?”  
Senne _stopped, looked at her, and_ said, “No, I will do this tomorrow. I just have to check upstairs, I will be right back. Make yourself comfortable.”  
Zoë said, “Okay.” _She looked around a bit and smiled at a few photo frames on the side. She sat back on the couch and sighed, but for some reason smiled too. She picked up her phone, but no new messages. It was past midnight. She heard a few steps coming down the stairs, looked at him, and smiled._  
Zoë said, “Is that you when you were little?” _She pointed to the photos. He looked at it._  
Senne said, “Yes, one of them.” _He walked over to them and pointed to himself._ “This one.” _She stood next to him and_ said, “That’s so cute.” _She took the frame and looked closer.  
_ Zoë said, “Who is this?”  
Senne sighed and said, “Amelia, my sister.”  
Zoë said, “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you have a sister.” _She noticed that she touched a sensitive subject. So she carefully put the photo frame back._ ~~  
~~Senne said, “It’s okay. Now you know a lot about me in one night.”  
Zoë said, “Do you still want me to sleep in your bed?”  
Senne said, “Who said you were sleeping in my bed?” _Zoë looked confused at him, but Senne smiled._  
Senne said, “I was just kidding.”  
Zoë said, “It’s not funny!”  
  
They went to his bedroom.  
Senne said, “Do you want something to sleep in?” _He notices that Zoë is in doubt._ “Is a t-shirt good?”  
Zoë said, “Okay, thank you.” _He went to his closet._ “Do you have an extra toothbrush?”  
Senne said, “Yes.” _He gave her one of his grey t-shirts and a toothbrush_. “I will give you a few minutes.” _He went to his bedroom._ _Zoë looked in the mirror and shook her head, smiling.  
Senne looked up when he heard something and saw Zoë enter his room.  
_Zoë said, “Your turn.” ~~~~

 _Senne lay down next to her. They heard another thunder. Zoë’s eyes just...  
_ Senne said, “Are you okay?”  
Zoë said, “I don’t like it, that’s all.”  
Senne said, “You are safe here.”  
Zoë smiled and said, “Thanks. Good night Seppe.”  
Senne smiled and said, “Good night Zoë.”  
  


 **Next morning** _  
  
Senne woke up first, smiling when he looked next to him. She was still asleep, he carefully got out of bed and took a shower. He went back to his room in silence and picked out clothes. He looked at her one last time, still with disbelieve that she stayed the night and went downstairs.  
Senne sighed at the mess from the night before. He made him a cup of coffee and cleaned up the kitchen. Then he looked in the fridge to see if there was any food._  
  
Senne _heard something behind him, looked up,_ and said, “Good morning.”  
Zoë smiled and said, “Hey.”  
Senne said, “Did you sleep well?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, it was okay. You?”  
Senne smiled and said, “All right. Do you like pancakes?”  
Zoë said, “Yes of course! Why?”  
Senne said, “We can make some for breakfast.”  
Zoë smiled and said, “Oh yes!” _She came to stand next to him._  
Senne said, “Have you ever made that before?”  
Zoë said, “Yes? You not?”  
Senne said, “Yes.” _He took out the ingredients and started mixing things up._  
Zoë said, “What can I do?”  
Senne said, “Wait a minute. Would you like a cup of coffee?”  
 _Zoë nodded yes. He made one for her.  
_ Senne said, “Here you go.”  
Zoë said, “Thank you.” _ ~~  
~~_Zoë said, “Is there nothing I can do?”  
Senne said, “Don’t you like that? Here, take over?” _She took his place and continued, it was almost done. Until he suddenly blew some flour at her.  
She startled. _Zoë said, “What did you just do?!” _She pushed him against his shoulder._  
Senne said, “Hey! It’s just a little bit of flour! Don’t get angry.”  
Zoë said, “I am not!” _She did the same as he did and laughed._ “Don’t you dare! We are even now!”  
Senne said, “Are you sure?”  
Zoë _narrowed her eyes, but in a teasing way_ and said, “Yes.”  
Senne smiled at her and said, “Okay.” ~~  
~~ _He set the table and filled it with all sorts of toppings. While she started baking pancakes.  
_ Zoë said, “Don’t look at it while I am doing this!”  
Senne said, “Can you flip toss them?”  
Zoë looked surprised at him and said, “No! Can you do that?”  
Senne said, “Sometimes.”  
Zoë said, “Show me!” _She stepped aside and waited_ _excitedly_ _._  
Senne laughed and said, “I only did it a few times.”  
Zoë said, “Oh come on, you made me curious!” 


End file.
